


Freak

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Jealous!Trevor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Silly, Song Lyrics, Songfic, bloopers, fuck buddies, hater alert, music video, salty character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Michael and Steve are making a very sexy music video for a pride fest 18 and up MV contest. Steve gets a lot of sensual action while Trevor is left to stew about it, and Tracey helps out with her boyfriend Franklin on the set. This a fic set to Kelly Rowland's song Freak. Silly with bloopers/behind the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whatadream24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/gifts).



The music video starts with Michael laying out on a bed. He's looking gazing up at his ''lover'' who just so happens to be Steve Haines. How Michael talked him into it was that he would get to show his pretty face on camera. It took A LOT for them to agree to have Steve as the lead and give Steve the break down verse of the song, because a certain Director (Trevor) nearly killed him for the role. [1]

As Michael laid down gazing at the mirrors on the ceiling of the set, Steve sat down at the foot of his bed gazing at him. Steve slid his hand up and down Michael's chest sensually.

''Yeah

Feel real good

Mirrors on the ceiling  
Cameras on the corners of the be-ed  
Yeah''

Michael sings this looking into Steve's eyes and moving suggestively. Steve wraps his arms around Michael and kisses his temple softly.

''I barely know you  
But I'm feeling  
Like you really did something to my he-ead  
Yeah''

Michael smirks as he straddles Steve grinding down on him, rolling his hips ever so slightly. Michael smiled when he heard Steve whisper,''Fuck..'' in his ear. The scene cuts to Michael in a suit walking up to Steve while he was sun bathing. Steve peeks at him over his sunglasses and beacons Michael closer. Michael looks like he is not interested and looks away.

Steve gets up and pulls Michael up to him tugging on his tie and kissing him. He then rubs his fingers over the tie and starts to untie it. Michael was feeling kinda nervous at this point until Steve whispers in his ear,''Don't be nervous baby. I know this is just a music video but my cock is rock hard for you...''

Michael bites his lip to hold back his whimper of pleasure.

''Its close to midnight  
And I just wanna be up in your ha-air

Cut back to the bedroom set. Michael is on top of Steve. Steve moans as Michael's fingers thread through his hair, his hips grinding down on Steve's clothed cock. Steve whispers once again in Michael's ear,''Mmm you know you're gonna have take care of this cock after teasing me right?... Fuck don't stop.''

''Yeah right on''

Franklin the DJ is giving his stamp of approval. They had to edit out Franklin and Tracey's laughter.

''And I'll be alright  
As long as I feel your body right the-ere''

Cut back to the bed scene and Michael starts to grind faster and Steve gasps out ''Fuck!'' a little bit louder. The scene is abruptly cut there to the beach. On the beach they are sitting next to each other gazing at the sunset.

''It seems so crystal clear  
I know that''

Michael stares out at the sea calmly and leans in to kiss Steve once more. After the passionate kiss Steve has to dodge away to stop from getting a champagne bottle to the head. Michael plays it off as if it was on purpose with grace. And continues to cuddle up to his ''boyfriend''.

''Mic

Every bodies  
Somebodies  
Freak

Say it again  
Say it again

Every bodies  
Somebodies  
Freak''

Cut back to the scene at the pool where Steve is undressing Michael from his suit. Steve slowly unbuttons Michael's shirt and slides it off of his shoulders slightly,running his hands everywhere and kissing him with a heated passion. With need.

''The question is  
Who's to you  
Right on  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK''

The scene cuts to the two men presumably skinny dipping and rubbing each other down in the pool. Their bottom halves obscured from view. Then the two start bouncing suggestively rippling the water. The scene once again abruptly cuts to to something else. Which is Tracey's shocked face giggling and shielding her eyes.

''Don't need no television  
I'll just watch your body going down  
Yeah''

Cut to the bedroom scene with Steve on his knees in front of Michael and Michael suggestively rolls his hips up to Steve's face and rolls his head back.

''I'll touch you with precision''

Michael rubs his fingers through Steve's hair once again. And bites his lip as Steve secretly started to lick at Michael's clothed cock hoping that Trevor wouldn't catch on to what he was doing to Michael. Michael let out a moan of pleasure and both knew to jump up and run from his last encounters. [2] That was edited out ofcoarse.

Go crazy when you make those so-ounds  
Feels like the best dream  
But this time baby  
You can be the star

The scene cuts to Steve wrapped in leopard print sheet presumably naked. He beacons Michael once again and then pulls the man on top of him.

A freaky sex dream  
Read your lines  
Make sure you play your parts  
And when you get next to me  
Turn the lights out

The two descened into the sheets and turned out the lamp on the beside table.

Every bodies  
Somebodies  
Freak

Say it again  
Say it again

Every bodies  
Somebodies  
Freak

The question is  
Who's to you  
Right on  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK

The two ascend from the sheets and turn on the lights by the bedside looking spent. They cuddle up to each other in a ''post-coital'' haze. They share a deep kiss before the scene shifts as music plays and leads to Steve's solo.

Steve's now in a very expensive suit with his hair slicked back. The room that he's sitting in is all white. There is a huge chandelier with many crystals on it in the middle of the room, shining over a huge table in the middle of the room draped with a white cloth. Steve is sitting on a bright red couch that really stands out in contrast to the White room and his Bright white suit and white shoes. The tugs on the bright red tie that also stood out.

''Vases  
Chandeliers  
Glass of wine  
Can of beer  
Alcohol came interfere.''

Cut to a scene of Michael and Steve laying down on the long table draped in white cloth in the middle of the room. Michael's Black suit contrasted with Steve's white suit, Michael crawls on top of Steve. Michael smiles down at him before Steve pushes him up looks at Michael expectantly.

Steve smirks and spreads his legs saying softly

''Here's the wheel  
Can you steer?''

He continues the rest of his dialogue on the couch looking very suave and sophistcated.

Don't need to get senalier  
You perform  
I will cheer  
You can scream  
No one hears  
Feature face  
No one cares  
The floor appears to be yours  
Go head  
Pop the champagne  
It's like were on a world tour  
The sex will be your campaign cause...''

As Steve said the last of his line he winked at the camera holding out a bright red rose.

Every bodies  
Somebodies  
Freak

Say it again  
Say it again

Every bodies  
Somebodies  
Freak

Cut to a room full of half naked actors and actresses engaging in an ''orgy''

The question is  
Who's to you  
Right on  
Can I be your your your your  
Your FREAK  
Can I be your your your your  
FREAK  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK

The people make faces of pleasure as the camera spans over the acted out ''orgy'' The way that the camera was focusing on them made it look real. It obscured the private parts from view.

Cut to Michael on the table on top of Steve. They both arch up as they ''climax''

Michael looks up at the camera and says...

''I think that's enough  
Turn the lights on...''


	2. Bloopers/Behind the scenes

The music video starts with Michael laying out on a bed. He's looking gazing up at his ''lover'' who just so happens to be Steve Haines. How Michael talked him into it was that he would get to show his pretty face on camera. It took A LOT for them to agree to have Steve as the lead and give Steve the break down verse of the song, because a certain Director (Trevor) nearly killed him for the role. [1]

[1] Trevor,Michael,Steve,Franklin and Tracey all sat in Michael's living room listen to Michael's idea for the music video. After Michael expalined what he and Steve would be doing Trevor sat back and made a face,''Nah. Change it.''

''Change it!?'' Michael exclaimed,''But this really fits the song T!''

''Nah I don't see it. Change it.'' Trevor says simply.

''Change it to what T?'' Michael says exasperated.

''To just you maybe?'' Trevor suggested.

Michael pouted,''But I can't act out all the stuff alone.''

''You can try Mikey.'' Trevor says with a shrug,''And why that idiot of all people?'' He says pointing to Steve.

Steve snarled,''Because I'm sexy. Duh!''

''Ah please!'' Trevor exclaimed waving Steve off.

''Me and Steve would be a really good pair Trevor. Leave him alone.'' Michael says shaking his head.

''Why ya got to do this with a guy? Just do it with a lady!''

''I don't want a lady! And this is for a Pride Project. You have to be a same sex pairing.''

''Why don't you do it with me?'' Trevor suggested.

''Nah T! We're like brothers! That'd be really weird.'' Michael says shaking his head at the idea.

''DAMN! REJECTED!'' Steve yells at Trevor making him growl and try to snatch him up in return.

Tracey,Michael,and Franklin just shook their heads at the display.

As Michael laid down gazing at the mirrors on the ceiling of the set, Steve sat down at the foot of his bed gazing at him. Steve slid his hand up and down Michael's chest sensually.

''Yeah

Feel real good

Mirrors on the ceiling  
Cameras on the corners of the be-ed  
Yeah''

Michael sings this looking into Steve's eyes and moving suggestively. Steve wraps his arms around Michael and kisses his temple softly.

''I barely know you  
But I'm feeling  
Like you really did something to my he-ead  
Yeah''

Michael smirks as he straddles Steve grinding down on him, rolling his hips ever so slightly. Michael smiled when he heard Steve whisper,''Fuck..'' in his ear.

Trevor screams,''CUT! WHAT THE FUCK YOU OVER THERE WHISPERING ABOUT PRETTY BOY!?''

''I wasn't whispering.'' Steve answers back flately.

''Bullshit!'' Trevor says with an eyeroll,''Don't do it again.

The scene cuts to Michael in a suit walking up to Steve while he was sun bathing. Steve peeks at him over his sunglasses and beacons Michael closer. Michael looks like he is not interested and looks away.

Steve gets up and pulls Michael up to him tugging on his tie and kissing him. He then rubs his fingers over the tie and starts to untie it. Michael was feeling kinda nervous at this point until Steve whispers in his ear,''Don't be nervous baby. I know this is just a music video but my cock is rock hard for you...''

Michael bites his lip to hold back his whimper of pleasure.

''CUT! WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY!?'' Trevor screams out.

''Why do you care T? Jesus Christ!'' Michael sighs.

'''I don't care at all. I really don't care. It doesn't bother me one bit.'' Trevor says blushing,''I just think that it'd look better if you both weren't bascially FUCKING EACHOTHER ON CAMERA!''

Tracey flinched and patted Trevor's back to calm him down.

''Its close to midnight  
And I just wanna be up in your ha-air

Cut back to the bedroom set. Michael is on top of Steve. Steve moans as Michael's fingers thread through his hair, his hips grinding down on Steve's clothed cock. Steve whispers once again in Michael's ear,''Mmm you know you're gonna have take care of this cock after teasing me right?... Fuck don't stop.''

''Yeah right on''

Franklin the DJ is giving his stamp of approval. They had to edit out Franklin and Tracey's laughter. The two doubled over laughing loudly. Trevor chuckled and shook his head,''I think that that was my favorite part. Good job Franklin. YOU OLD FARTS COULD LEARN A THING OR TWO AND STOP FUCKING WHISPERING TO EACHOTHER!'' Trevor screams blushing.

Tracey, getting used to Trevor's fits of envy was already prepared with her ear plugs already in.

''And I'll be alright  
As long as I feel your body right the-ere''

Cut back to the bed scene and Michael starts to grind faster and Steve gasps out ''Fuck!'' a little bit louder. Trevor charged at Steve without any warning and tackled him off of the bed.

''Oh God.'' Tracey says looking on at the scene. Michael let out a sigh,''Really T!? Really!?''

It took awhile for Franklin and Michael to stop Trevor from choking Steve.

The scene is abruptly cut there to the beach. On the beach they are sitting next to each other gazing at the sunset.

''It seems so crystal clear  
I know that''

Michael stares out at the sea calmly and leans in to kiss Steve once more. Ignoring Trevor's grunts of disgust.

After the passionate kiss Steve has to dodge away to stop from getting a champagne bottle to the head. Michael plays it off as if it was on purpose with grace. And continues to cuddle up to his ''boyfriend''. After that Trevor says,''Cut! Hey Mikey why'd you play off me almost killing your ''boyfriend'' I would like it better if your fat ass would've got up and fought me. Lord knows you need the exercise.''

Steve's jaw dropped,''You gonna let him talk to you like that?''

Michael sighs,''He's just upset because he's not getting his way.''

''Mic

Every bodies  
Somebodies  
Freak

Say it again  
Say it again

Every bodies  
Somebodies  
Freak''

Cut back to the scene at the pool where Steve is undressing Michael from his suit. Steve slowly unbuttons Michael's shirt and slides it off of his shoulders slightly,running his hands everywhere and kissing him with a heated passion. With need.

Trevor growls,''You two look fucking disgusting.''

That killed the mood but only for a second. That was cut out from the video.

''The question is  
Who's to you  
Right on  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK''

The scene cuts to the two men presumably skinny dipping and rubbing each other down in the pool. Their bottom halves obscured from view. Then the two start bouncing suggestively rippling the water. The scene once again abruptly cuts to to something else. Which is Tracey's shocked face giggling and shielding her eyes.

Trevor's camera was facing Tracey because he pushed it out the way,''FIGHT ME! FUCKING FIGHT ME!'' He demanded of Steve. Steve looks amused,''Fight you why? Can we just get through this fucking scene.''

''Oh we're done with this scene believe that shit!''

Michael sighs.

Tracey softly asks,''Um uncle T...Why are you so mad at Dad and Uncle Steve?''

''WHY ARE YOU SUCH A RAVING WHORE!?'' Trevor yells back.

Tracey starts to cry and rub her eyes.

''AYE! YOU DON'T TALK TO HER THAT WAY!'' Michael screams.

Trevor growled,''I need a break! We better be getting good money from this.''

''Don't need no television  
I'll just watch your body going down  
Yeah''

Cut to the bedroom scene with Steve on his knees in front of Michael and Michael suggestively rolls his hips up to Steve's face and rolls his head back.

Trevor cuts in,''May I ask if you two have done this before? It seems like it...'' Trevor says barring his teeth aggresively.

Michael sighs,''None of your business.''

''Uhh-huh. I'll remember that.''

''I'll touch you with precision''Michael rubs his fingers through Steve's hair once again. And bites his lip as Steve secretly started to lick at Michael's clothed cock hoping that Trevor wouldn't catch on to what he was doing to Michael. Michael let out a moan of pleasure and both knew to jump up and run from his last encounters. [2] That was edited out of coarse.

Go crazy when you make those so-ounds  
Feels like the best dream  
But this time baby  
You can be the star

The scene cuts to Steve wrapped in leopard print sheet presumably naked. He beacons Michael once again and then pulls the man on top of him.

Trevor scoffs,''Cut! This shit looks way too well rehersed.''

Michael rolled his eyes,''Shut up T.''

A freaky sex dream  
Read your lines  
Make sure you play your parts  
And when you get next to me  
Turn the lights out

The two descened into the sheets and turned out the lamp on the beside table.

''OH HELL NO! TRACEY YOU TAKE OVER! I'M TAKING A BOOZE BREAK!'' Trevor yells leaving the studio. ''Fucking finally!'' Michael exclaimed happily. Franklin shook his head,''You guys are insane man. He obviously wants to hit it. Just let him so he can shut up.''

Michael shook his head,''That'll only make him want it more.''

''Ew.'' Tracey made a face,''This is the weirdest day of my life...''

Every bodies  
Somebodies  
Freak

Say it again  
Say it again

Every bodies  
Somebodies  
Freak

The question is  
Who's to you  
Right on  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK

The two ascend from the sheets and turn on the lights by the bedside looking spent. They cuddle up to each other in a ''post-coital'' haze. They share a deep kiss before the scene shifts as music plays and leads to Steve's solo.

Steve's now in a very expensive suit with his hair slicked back. The room that he's sitting in is all white. There is a huge chandelier with many crystals on it in the middle of the room, shining over a huge table in the middle of the room draped with a white cloth. Steve is sitting on a bright red couch that really stands out in contrast to the White room and his Bright white suit and white shoes. The tugs on the bright red tie that also stood out.

''Vases  
Chandeliers  
Glass of wine  
Can of beer  
Alcohol came interfere.''

Cut to a scene of Michael and Steve laying down on the long table draped in white cloth in the middle of the room. Michael's Black suit contrasted with Steve's white suit, Michael crawls on top of Steve. Michael smiles down at him before Steve pushes him up looks at Michael expectantly.

Steve smirks and spreads his legs saying softly

''Here's the wheel  
Can you steer?''

He continues the rest of his dialogue on the couch looking very suave and sophistcated.

Don't need to get senalier  
You perform  
I will cheer  
You can scream  
No one hears  
Feature face  
No one cares  
The floor appears to be yours  
Go head  
Pop the champagne  
It's like were on a world tour  
The sex will be your campaign cause...''

As Steve said the last of his line he winked at the camera holding out a bright red rose.

That detail and the costumes were all of Tracey's idea. She saw the Rose thing in an anime once.

Every bodies  
Somebodies  
Freak

Say it again  
Say it again

Every bodies  
Somebodies  
Freak

Cut to a room full of half naked actors and actresses engaging in an ''orgy''

This was just randomly thrown in there because Michael was fucking tired.

The question is  
Who's to you  
Right on  
Can I be your your your your  
Your FREAK  
Can I be your your your your  
FREAK  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK  
Can I be your your your your your  
FREAK

The people make faces of pleasure as the camera spans over the acted out ''orgy'' The way that the camera was focusing on them made it look real. It obscured the private parts from view.

Michael and Trevor thought that this part would look really cool and it turned out to look really nice.

Cut to Michael on the table on top of Steve. They both arch up as they ''climax''

Michael looks up at the camera and says...

''I think that's enough  
Turn the lights on...''

''FUCKING YES! FINALLY! GO FUCK YOURSELF STEVE!'' They heard Trevor yell from the door way.

''Oh so you did decide to come back for the last day of shooting.'' Michael says.

''Yep just to check in with all of you. I never want to see you that close to another man ever again in my life.''

''Awww...Feelin' insecure there Trevor? It's fine. You can go home and masturbate to fantasies of Michael doing all the things he did to me to you.'' Steve grinned at him with confidence. Tracey laughed as Trevor chased Steve all around the studio.

''That statement made me want to cum all over your face Haines! Bring your ass here!''

''WHAT THE FUCK!? I'm done with this.'' Franklin says taking Tracey's hand,''C'mon baby. I've had enough of these lunatics.''

''Same.'' Tracey says leaving with her boyfriend.

Michael shook his head and left the studio as well. Leaving the two men to fight for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> The [1] and [2] references chapter 2.


End file.
